SugaNymours (Haikyuu xIVL) - Confession
by Aeryn58
Summary: Sugawara est follement amoureux de Louis depuis qu'il est arrivé au lycée. Comment va-t-il faire le premier pas ?


**_Bonjour bonjour !_**

 ** _Désolée de ma mini-absence, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire :ss_**

 ** _Mais voilà, mon OS de Sugawara x Nymouria (mon meilleur ami x3), enjoy !_**

Je l'observais de loin. Je voyais sa chevelure rousse, brassée parfois par sa petite main, par un geste gêné. Iel parlait au libéro de Karasuno, Nishinoya Yuu. Je ne savais pas l'étendue de leur relation, mais je m'imaginais en secret qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Pour me rassurer et me cacher derrière ses suppositions, ou juste pour détruire doucement mes sentiments... Je me forçais, je m'empêchais je n'aimais pas aimer. C'est drôle, hein ? Mais je me perds trop facilement. Et j'ai peur. J'ai terriblement peur.

Ils continuaient calmement leur discussion, en tant que jeunes gens matures –ironie, mais ils étaient mignons-, tandis que je continuais de rêver. Plutôt que courir, de le prendre vivement par la main, et l'emmener derrière un pilier, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, de me laisser aller à mes désirs trop fous. Plutôt que de vraiment vivre les choses, d'oser, je restais planté là, à rêver. J'étais seulement à quelques mètres d'eux pourtant. Mais j'étais avachi sur un banc, à côté de Daichi. J'étais ridiculement paralysé par l'angoisse. Et j'ignorais sûrement le capitaine de l'équipe de volley, trop concentré sur mes pensées. Qui n'étaient qu'un fouillis pas possible, d'ailleurs… Dire qu'il paraît que je semble responsable et assez confiant, malgré mon apparence tranquille. Mais je suis juste une sorte de mauviette. La preuve j'ai toujours eu du mal à m'imposer face à Kageyama, le passeur de génie… Ma vie m'énerve. Toutes ces émotions, c'est trop vrai, trop irréel en même temps… Et je n'arrive pas toujours à accepter la réalité. Alors, pour moi, une relation, c'est trop compliqué. Et ça se finit toujours mal.

Mais après tout, c'est pas mon truc, d'être seul. Et puis, j'aimerais tellement être avec Louis, le roux, là-bas. Ses cheveux courts, lisses et rouges avaient le même éclat qu'un rubis, ce jour-là. Le soleil tapait fort, et il devait avoir chaud. Iel ne portait qu'une jupe et un t-shirt, avec différents accessoires, le tout assez coloré mais choisi avec beaucoup de goût. Oui, j'étais amoureux de lui. J'avais un crush sur Louis depuis qu'il est dans le lycée quelques mois, en somme.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, au détour d'un couloir –car il a un an de moins que moi-, je l'ai trouvé tellement rayonnant. On aurait dit qu'il illuminait tout dans un rayon de dix kilomètres. Sa présence était si forte, il dégageait quelque chose de courageux. Et son sourire doux, et ses yeux bleus ciel… Il est vraiment beau, et peut-être que je serais tombé par terre si Daichi ne m'avait pas tapé sur l'épaule. Je me rappelle de cette journée comme si c'était hier.

Je triturais quelques mèches de mes cheveux argentés, les yeux perdus dans mon bento, me faisant quelques scénarios pour savoir comment l'aborder : et encore une fois, bloquage. Il y avait tant de manières, simples en plus, d'aller lui parler… Pleins d'excuses, juste pour l'aborder… Mais moi et les filles, je sais pas… Je n'ai pas assez de conversation, je pense…

\- Tu penses encore à Louis, Suga-san ?

\- E-euh, pourquoi tu me demandes ?

J'essayais de garder un air impassible, mais je devais tirer une tête étrange, avec mes lèvres tremblantes.

\- Tu as déjà mis dix-huit grains de riz par terre.

\- Tu as compté ?

\- Tu ne réponds pas quand je te parlais, alors oui.

Embarrassé, je baissais les yeux.

\- Désolé..

\- C'est pas grave, c'est normal d'être comme ça quand on a des vues sur quelqu'un !

Il disait ça avec un grand sourire, fendant son visage un peu bronzé, d'où sortait un rire sourd. Je soupirais longuement, mon cerveau marchant à toute vitesse, et mes joues s'enflammant de plus en plus.

\- J'ai envie d'aller lui parler…

\- Vas-y !

Daichi m'ébouriffa les cheveux, avec ce regard gentil, cachant un petit « truc », que je ne savais pas décrire. Je me cambrais sur le banc, fermais les yeux, et essaya de me calmer intérieurement.

\- Ca va aller, c'est comme un match, tu vas gérer !

J'éclate de rire, et après quelques secondes je me frotte les mains, motivé… Mais finalement, après être enfin debout, je retombe, mes jambes cédant sous mon poids, et je me gratte les cheveux. Je suis beaucoup trop stressé.

\- Suga…

\- C'est mort, Daichi ! Je ne peux pas…

\- Suga, c'est-

\- On peut parler d'autre chose, oublier tout ça, faire comme si « iel » n'existait plus ?

\- Su-

\- S'il te plaît.

Je devais vraiment avoir un regard désespéré, submergé par toutes mes angoisses, les mains moites. Après un blanc de quelques secondes, la voix du capitaine retentit, cachant une sorte de déception.

\- Tu écoutes quoi en ce moment ?

Avec Daichi, on aimait bien s'échanger nos découvertes ou « mood » musicaux du moment. C'était une sorte de « deuxième passion », qu'on n'évoquait pas vraiment avec les autres. Au point de dire, « un secret de meilleur ami », je pense pas, mais c'est sympa, ce truc entre nous.

\- METALLICA !, il sourit, un discret éclat apparaissant dans ses yeux noisette. C'est le meilleur groupe de tous les temps de toute façon. Je te le dis à chaque fois mais-

\- NON MAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI, SKILLET C'EST MIEUX !

Une tête rousse pope devant nous. Louis.

\- C'est bizarre, je suis complètement d'accord.

Ces paroles sortent toutes seules de ma bouche. C'est la simple vérité. Ca me fait bizarre d'enfin lui parler… Et puis, je bidonne rien, pas comme ces Don Juan qui s'inventent une vie pour impressionner les filles j'aimais réellement BEAUCOUP Skillet. Et à ce moment, j'étais infiniment heureux que la personne que j'aime, l'aime aussi. Trop d'amour d'un coup, c'est pas très habituel. Je déglutis, et essaie d'éviter le beau visage du plus petit.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à discuter vivement, à enchaîner les remarques, à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, Daichi était un peu perdu et nous a laissé tranquille, en allant réviser. Nous étions alors seuls, au milieu de plantes, dans un petit bout de cour, le soleil tapant contre nous, renforçant cette sorte… d'ambiance chaleureuse ? C'était tellement agréable. Il y avait même une brise tiède, qui caressait nos nuques, frôlait nos doigts, poussant un peu nos mains l'une vers l'autre, me faisant avancer de quelques millimètres. Je me sentais bien, détendu, et on aurait dit que tous mes muscles me hurlaient de faire le « premier pas ». Qu'est-ce que je suis niais.

\- Louis… J'avais une question un peu bizarre…

\- Vas-y, Suga-senpai !

Iel avait un magnifique sourire, m'éblouissant et me faisant presque bégayer. En plus, ses lunettes le rendait encore plus charmant. Finalement, je me lance, au naturel, dans le gouffre de la question qui tue.

\- Est-ce que tu sors avec Nishinoya ?

Louis éclata de rire, gentiment, résonnant dans ma tête en écho, nettoyant mes pensées, ce brouhaha d'inquiétude qui y habitait, et bloquant tout mon être sur une chose : se lancer.

Une chaleur étrange s'installa dans mon bas-ventre, comme une colonie de papillons qui chatouillaient ma peau, et ma poitrine serrée sur mon cœur battant à toute allure, comme essayant d'étouffer ses battements incessants.

\- Mais non ! C'est mon meilleur ami !

Je me sentais un peu bête sur le coup, je baissa donc la tête, un petit rire gêné s'échappant de mes lèvres. Mais j'étais aussi terriblement rassuré, et, un poids se soulevant de mes épaules, les redressant,je me sentais tout d'un coup beaucoup plus confiant.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Iel me regarde avec son regard bleuté, me faisant tout oublier, et je me perdais dans ses yeux, et j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans cet océan de nuages moelleux… et mon corps, comme enlacé par un sentiment incompréhensible, ma bouche s'entrouvrant toute seule, j'embrassa Louis.

Comme dans mes rêves, mes lèvres caressant les siennes, se pressant contre elles, mes bras entourant le petit corps du rouquin, mes yeux pourtant fermés observant toujours les courbes de son visage magnifique. Je caressais du bout des doigts son dos, contre son t-shirt humide à cause de la chaleur, et ma bouche se mouvant contre la sienne. Iel avait l'air un peu affolé, mais mes respirations semblaient le calmer, suivant mon rythme doux. Après quelques minutes d'ébats silencieux, un fond de vent se frottant contre nos corps, je me détachais lentement de lui. Je pris une vive respiration, et, poussé par l'ambiance…

« Je t'aime, Louis. Depuis le début… Et… je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant… Et tu ne me connais pas assez… Et-

\- Moi aussi, Suga-senpai. »

Et c'est sous le soleil harassant, un jeudi d'été, que je me déclarais pour la première fois.


End file.
